Timeline Guide
by SometimesValiant
Summary: This is a timeline for any stories I write in my Guardians universe, to not only help readers understand the order of events, but myself as well. It will be updated as necessary when I add something to my writing. Enjoy the chaos!


**AN: This really gives you a hint of who or what I based everything on, and gives credit where it is due. Sometimes, it is a big hint of how much time I spend on reading/watching. However, sometimes, it will be updated as more stories are told. Some dates and fanon will be adjusted for purposes of storytelling, and well, fanfiction.**

* * *

 _First Phase_

 **Beginning of Time:** Sometime after the battle between _Supernatural's_ God and the Darkness, the first of the primordial beings created.

 **40000 - 36000 BCE:** Zep Tepi Theory, or when Primordial Beings, Angels and Reapers were first recorded by the Third Races.

 **15000 BCE:** First hints (alternatively) of the rise of human civilization.

 **12900 - 11700 BCE:** Younger Dryas Period. The eruption that created Laach Lake saw the rise of the Guardians of the First, and they interacted with Germanic tribes cultures. Guardians of the Second rise from the glacial waters of Lake Agassiz and interacted with the Clovis culture. Guardians of the Third came from the landslides of Sri Lanka caused by tsunamis, and interacted with the remanent of the Balangoda culture. Other cultures that may be part of the stories, are the mythical Atlantian, Azilian, Capsian, early Harappa, Khartoum, Kura-Araxes, and Magellanic.

 **11900 BCE:** First ritual is performed at the newly built Göbekli Tepe, a holy temple (using Schmidt's approach) and sanctuary.

 **11000 BCE:** The Great War, any mythos on Primordial Gods and Goddesses. Jebel Sahaba, Sudan is evidence of the proxy wars played out in relation to the Great War, as is the fall of _Atlantis_ , and the creation of the _Infinity Stones_.

 **10900 BCE:** Comet debris smash in North America, and supposedly eradicates the saber-toothed tiger, dire wolf, and the mammoth.

 **10000 BCE:** _10000 BC_ , and hints of agriculture domestication in the Middle East. The Preboreal period begins and the Primordial Gods' children and other Second Races reestablish themselves in society after the Great War. Religiosity is more prevalent than before. Officially when Guardians establish their regions: the First (East Russia to the borders of the Caspian Sea, Europe, Africa, and the Middle East), the Second (Greenland, North America, South America, and Antarctica) and the Third (West Russia from the borders of the Caspian Sea, Asia, Australia, Oceania). Loosely based on ITU Regions.

 **10000 BCE - 538 CE:** Ancient Japanese Period

 **9000 BCE:** Jericho rises as a city. This is pretty much when most of mythical stories begin in the European pantheons, such as _Jason of the Argonauts, Xena Warrior Princess_ , and _Hercules_.

 **7000 BCE:** The supernatural become increasingly more isolationist, creating conclaves of sanctuary and varying societies. _Twilight_ vampires are created, appear to be more adaptable and can endure more than their predecessors. The original vampire breed are slowly diminishing through the next ten millennia. This also happens to be around the time of the first Christian Apocalypse after the Great War, _Supernatural's Lucifer_ , aka _Marvel's En Sabah Nur_ , first rise from falling and when his cage is first constructed to hold him. Peiligang culture appears in China, and the events of _Clash/Wrath of Gods_ and _Immortals_ takes place.

 **6000 - 4500 BCE:** Agriculture, animal husbandry, development of the wheel, and development of alcoholic beverages are cultivated independently and on exponential scale throughout several regions of the world. There are hints of proto-written languages, symbols, in various Eurasian societies. The emergence of Badari, Cucuteni-Trypillian, Dadiwan, Hassuna, Lengyel, Merimde, Red Paint People, Samarra, Sredny Stog, Stentinello, Ubaid, Varna, Vinča, Xinle, Yangshao, Yumuktepe, and Zayandeh cultures. Then there is the rise of cities like Eridu, Godin Tepe, Khirokitia, Nineveh, and Susa.

* * *

 _Second Phase_

 **5000 - 4100 BCE:** The Ubaid Period of Sumer

 **4500 BCE:** The city of Uruk is founded, and these are some of the earliest signs of the first walled cities being constructed, including Uruk. The Sumerians build their first temple.

 **4400 - 3000 BCE:** Protodynastic Egyptian Naqada culture.

 **4100 - 2900 BCE:** The Uruk Period of Sumer and Mesopotamia

 **3600 BCE:** Invention of writing in Sumer at Uruk.

 **3400 BCE:** Priests become the rulers of Mesopotamian cities.

 **3000 BCE:** Longshan culture appears in China.

 **3067 BCE:** _The Scorpion King_

 **3218 - 2686 BCE:** Early Egyptian Dynastic Period and the reign of _Pharaoh Atem/Yami Yugi_.

 **2900 - 2334 BCE:** The Early Dynastic Period of Sumer and when the Sumerian/Mesopotamian gods are first recorded.

 **2852 - 2070 BCE:** The mythological rule of the Three Sovereigns and Fiver Emperors of China.

 **2686 - 2181 BCE:** The Old Kingdom of Dynastic Egypt and the Etemenanki ziggurat of Babylon, the supposed Tower of Babel, begins to be built.

 **2500 BCE:** Battle of Zhuolu and the Battle of Banquan

 **2570 BCE:** First signs of silk being produced.

 **2334 - 2279 BCE:** Sargon of Akkad the Great reigns over Mesopotamia and creates the world's first empire.

 **2334 - 2218 BCE:** The Akkadian Empire rules Sumer

 **2218 - 2047 BCE:** The Gutian Period of Sumer

 **2181 - 2040 BCE:** The First Intermediate Period of Egypt and coincidentally, it is often interchangeable with the next few dynasties due to political struggles and warfare.

 **2150 BCE:** Gilgamesh is first written on clay tablets.

 **2100 BCE:** The first ziggurats are built in Ur, Eridu, Uruk, and Nippur.

 **2083 - 2050 BCE:** The Dark Age of Mesopotamia

 **2070 - 1600 BCE:** Xia Dynasty of China

 **2050 BCE:** The Cod of Ur-Nammu, the earliest known code of laws, is written.

* * *

 _Third Phase_

 **2050 - 1650 BCE:** Ancient Egypt's Middle Kingdom

 **2047 - 1750 BCE:** The Sumerian Renaissance and the Third Dynasty of Ur

 **2000 - 1600 BCE:** Amorite Period of Mesopotamia, and the beginnings of the _Beauty and the Beast_ stories.

 **2000 BCE:** Creation of and First Exodus to Fae, Spirit, and Demonic Realms

 **1984 BCE:** Amorite Dynasty established in Babylon

 **1900 BCE:** Ashur, capital of Assyria, is founded. The first aqueducts were constructed in Mesopotamia and on Minoan Crete.

 **1897 - 1878 BCE:** Reign of Senusret II of Egypt, the pharaoh _Joseph King of Dreams_ is vizier to.

 **1795 - 1750 BCE:** King Hammurabi's reign of Babylon

 **1772 BCE:** The Code of Hammurabi is written.

 **1750 BCE:** Elamite invasion and Amorite migration ends Sumerian civilization.

 **1600 - 1046 BCE:** Shang Dynasty of China

 **1650 - 1550 BCE:** The Second Intermediate Period of Ancient Egypt

 **1550 - 1070 BCE:** The New Kingdom of Ancient Egypt

 **1493 - 1479 BCE:** Reign of Thutmose II of Egypt, the pharaoh of the exodus, and _Moses Prince of Egypt_.

 **1290 BCE:** Events of _The Mummy_ play out under Pharaoh Seti I reign.

 **1279 -1213 BCE:** Ramesses II, the Great, reign over Egypt.

 **1200 - 1100 BCE:** _Twilight's_ Volturi rise to power.

 **1195 - 1185 BCE:** _Troy/Illiad_ , or the Trojan War

 **1185 - 1175 BCE:** _Odyssey_

 **1070 - 664 BCE:** The Third Intermediate Period of Ancient Egypt

 **1046 - 771 BCE:** Western Zhou Dynasty of China

 **1002 - 970 BCE:** Reign of King David of Israel

 **970 - 931 BCE:** Reign of King Solomon of Israel and the Reign of Queen Makeda of Saba/Sheba/South/Ethiopia

 **850 - 60 BCE:** Rise and Fall of Scythian culture, typically the nomadic raiders of Central Asia that causes a lot of trouble for Zhou China, Persia, the Romans, and Siberia.

 **832 BCE:** Construction begins on Solomon's Temple.

 **770 - 476 BCE:** Eastern Zhou Dynasty of China, the Spring and Autumn Period

 **753 - 509 BCE:** Reign of the Roman Kingdom, which begins with the story of Romulus and Remus.

 **664 - 332 BCE:** The Late Period of Ancient Egypt, then it fell to the First Persian/Achaemenid Empire until the Greco-Roman Period.

 **550 - 330 BCE:** Achaemenid Empire

 **486 - 465 BCE:** Reign of King Xerxes I the Great of Persia, and husband to _Esther_.

 **509 - 27 BCE:** Reign of the Roman Republic

 **480 BCE:** _300_ , Battle of Thermopylae

 **476 - 221 BCE:** Eastern Zhou Dynasty of China, the Warring States Period

 **422 BCE:** Solomon's Temple final destruction.

 **356 - 323 BCE:** Reign of _Alexander_ III the Great of Macedon

 **305 - 30 BCE:** Ptolemaic Dynasties of Ancient Egypt and the time of Julius Caesar, Mark Antony, and Cleopatra VII.

 **247 BCE - 224 CE:** Reign of the Parthian/Arsacid Empire, the time period of _Prince of Persia_.

 **221 - 206 BCE:** Qin Dynasty of China, around 210 BCE, the end of the first emperor of unified Qin China, architect of the Great Wall, is supposedly the _Dragon Emperor_ of _The Mummy_ series.

 **52 - 30 BCE:** _Rome_ and _Empire (2005)_

 **206 BCE - 9 CE:** Western Han Dynasty of China

 **111 - 71 BCE:** _Spartacus_

 **27 BCE - 395 CE:** Reign of the Roman Empire

 **9 - 23 CE:** Xin Dynasty of China

 **24 - 220 CE:** Eastern Han Dynasty of China

 **79 CE:** _Pompeii_

 **117 - 120 CE:** _Centurion_ of the Roman Empire's Lost Ninth Legion and the events of the general's son in _The Eagle._

 **180 - 192 CE:** _Gladiator_ and the Reign of Emperor Commodus of the Roman Empire

 **200 CE:** Second Exodus to Fae, Spirit, and Demonic Realms

 **208 CE:** Chinese naval battle _Red Cliffs_ occurs.

 **220 - 280 CE:** The Three Kingdoms of China

 **265 - 317 CE:** Western Jin Dynasty of China

 **272 - 274 CE:** Reign of Queen Zenobia of Palmyra

 **287 - 305 CE:** _Decline of an Empire_ , St. Catherine of Alexandria

* * *

 _Fourth Phase_

 **301 CE:** Armenia is the first to adopt Christianity as a state religion.

 **317 - 420 CE:** Eastern Jin Dynasty of China

 **360 - 415 CE:** _Agora_ , Hypatia of Alexandria, _The Plot to Save Socrates_

 **395 - 480 CE:** Reign of the Western Roman Empire

 **395 - 1453 CE:** Reign of the Eastern Roman Empire, or the Byzantine Empire

 **390 - 410 CE:** _The Last Legion, King Arthur (2004),_ and the last of the Roman soldiers leave Britain.

 **420 - 589 CE:** Southern and Northern Dynasties of China

 **537 CE:** Battle of Camlann, where _King Arthur (2017)/Merlin/Camelot_ , great-great grandson of the first Arthur, dies along with Mordred. Over time, legend mixes up the two kings, because they were so similar morally and had equally great adventures.

 **538 - 1185 CE:** Classical Japanese Period

 **581 - 618 CE:** Sui Dynasty of China

 **600 - 650 CE:** _Beowulf_

 **618 - 907 CE:** Tang Dynasty of China

 **750 - 1258 CE:** Reign of Abbasid Caliphate before Mongol Invasion, and the time frame for _Aladdin_ and Sinbad the _Sailor/Sinbad Legend of the Seven Seas/Sky1 Sinbad/Magi_ (manga/anime).

 **793 - 1066 CE:** Viking Invasions of Britain

 **815 - 890 CE:** The birth and death of Rognvald/Ragnall Eysteinsson, aka Reginherus, aka Ragnar Lodbrok of _Vikings_.

 **845 CE:** Siege of Paris

 **860 CE:** Björn Ironside's Mediterranean expedition and Ælla of Northumbria executes Ragnar. He lives to an old age in Scandinavia, rich.

 **865 CE:** Ivar the Boneless, and his brothers, leads the Great Heathen Army invasion of Britannia in revenge for their father. He dies later in 870 during one of the invasions.

 **866 - 899 CE:** Events of _The Last Kingdom_ play out. Ubba and Halfdan Ragnarsson, aka Hvitserk, are typically associated with the events of _The Last Kingdom_ , but Ubba dies in 869, with Halfdan retaining control of his army and dies later in 877. Similarly, Sigurd Snake-in-the-Eye was fighting and raiding the Kievan Rus, but after a few defeats and receiving news of his father's death, he joins his brothers in the Great Heathen Army. After a few successes and invasions, Sigurd Snake-in-the-Eye lives to an old age in Scotland.

 **907 - 960 CE:** Five Dynasties and Ten Kingdoms of China

 **907 - 1125 CE:** Liao Dynasty of China

 **937 - 1253 CE:** Kingdom of Dali of China

 **960 - 1127 CE:** Northern Song Dynasty of China

* * *

 _Fifth Phase_

 **1001 CE:** Vikings led by Leif Eriksson, establish small settlements in and around Vinland, North America. One ship that crashes leads to the events of _Pathfinder._

 **1038 - 1227 CE:** Western Xia Dynasty of China

 **1115 - 1234 CE:** Jin Dynasty of China

 **1124 - 1218 CE:** Western Liao Dynasty of China

 **1127 - 1279 CE:** Southern Song Dynasty of China

 **1185 - 1603 CE:** Feudal Japanese Period, from 1467 - 1603 is Japan's Sengoku/Warring States period and the time frame for _Inuyasha_.

 **1204 - 1461:** Reign of the Empire of Trebizond, successor of the Byzantine Empire

 **1271 - 1368 CE:** Yuan Dynasty of China, founded by Kublai Khan, and visited by Niccolò, Maffeo, and _Marco Polo_.

 **1299 - 1922 CE:** Reign of the Ottoman Empire

 **1368 - 1644 CE:** Ming Dynasty of China

 **1428 - 1477 CE:** Life of Vlad III the Impaler of Wallachia, _Dracula Untold_

* * *

 _Sixth Phase_

 **1550 CE:** Mongols led by Altan Khan invade China and besiege Beijing, and in Spain, and the Valladolid debate is held on the human rights of the Indigenous Peoples of the Americas.

 **1556 CE:** Shaanxi Earthquake

 **1603 - 1868 CE:** Early Modern Japanese Period

 **1644 - 1912 CE:** Qing Dynasty of China

 **1743 - 1803 CE:** Toussaint Loverture

 **1743 CE:** The events leading up to the Second Jacobite Uprising in the _Outlander_ series.

 **1765 - 1783 CE:** The American Revolution, with hints of _Turn, Washington's Spies_ , and Ichabod Crane from _Sleepy Hollow_.

 **1766 CE:** Events leading up to the American Revolution activities in the _Outlander_ series.

 **1868 - 1945 CE:** Modern Japanese Period

 **1912 - 1949 CE:** Republic of China, and the rise of Li Xianglan and Kawashima Yoshiko.

 **1914 - 1918:** World War I

 **1926 CE:** _The Mummy_

 **1933 CE:** _The Mummy Returns_

 **1937 CE:** Claire Beauchamp marries Frank Randall.

 **1939 - 1945 CE:** World War II

 **1945 CE:** The founding of the United Nations, beginnings of the _Outlander_ series.

 **1946 CE:** _The Mummy, Tomb of the Dragon Emperor, Agent Carter_ and later the creation of _S.H.I.E.L.D._

 **1949 CE:** NATO is created.

 **1950 - 1953 CE:** The Korean War

 **1959 - 1962 CE:** The Great Chinese Famine

 **1968 CE:** Continuation of events in the _Outlander_ series.

 **1986 CE:** _The Labyrinth_

 **1990 - 1999 CE:** _YuYuHakusho_ , _Yu-Gi-Oh_ , the beginning of Kagome's travels in _Inuyasha_.

 **2000 CE:** Third Exodus to Fae, Spirit, and Demonic Realms

 **2006 CE:** Harry and Marina meet.

 **2008 CE:** _Iron Man,_ _Incredible Hulk,_ and Greg Lestrade meets Sherlock Holmes

 **2010 CE:** _Iron Man 2_

 **2011 CE:** _Harry Potter, Thor,_ and _Captain America The First Avenger_

 **2012 CE:** _The Avengers and_ _Sherlock Season 1_

 **2013 CE:** _Iron Man 3, Sleepy Hollow,_ _Thor The Dark World,_ and _Agents of Shield_

 **2014 CE:** _CA The Winter Soldier_ and _The Guardians of the Galaxy_

 **2015 CE:** _Sherlock Season 2,_ _The Age of Ultron_ , _Ant Man,_ and _Empire (2015)_

 **2016 CE:** _CA Civil War_

 **2017 CE:** _Sherlock Season 3,_ _Guardians of the Galaxy 2_ and _Thor Ragnarok_

 **2018 CE:** _Avengers, Infinity War, and_ _Sherlock Season 4_

* * *

 _Seventh Phase_

 **2020 CE:** _34 Tauri star cluster_ is discovered. All alien contact is covered up or removed from media, as Earth collectively reverts to isolationism from alien contact. However, secret organizations and superheroes still continue to interact with alien individuals and resources in secrecy as they did in the 20th century.

 **2048 CE:** The _Global Exodus Alliance_ is formed, construction begins on the ark ships, and terraforming machines are being sent into space ahead of arrival. However, it takes centuries for terraforming to take hold of the planets in the _34 Tauri star cluster_ , as the machines tend to contaminate, break down, and return false data in the early years, before enhancements and successes are made in terraforming.

 **2060 CE:** The _Global Exodus Alliance_ officially becomes a global governing entity known as the _Alliance_.

 **2063 CE:** _First Contact_ is made with the Vulcans, and several debates are held later as to whether or not to continue the exodus or stay and rely on humanitarian aid.

 **2095 CE:** The _Alliance_ declares martial law. The past five decades on Earth has seen a rise of extreme climate change, starvation, disease, toxic contamination, and criminal activities. A subcultural government finalizes negotiations and construction plans for the population that wishes or will be forced to remain.

 **2097 CE:** The first ark ships leave Earth, and priority is given to those with the ancestors of who will act as the terraforming and construction labor force upon arrival.

 **2101 CE:** The final ark ships leave _Earth-That-Was_ for _34 Tauri (2020) star cluster._ The star cluster is uniquely positioned to be far away from other alien empires, and the generations from the ark fleet does not make another alien contact until centuries later.

 **2103 CE:** Earth colonizes Mars and the secrets of hyperspace travel are shared/discovered by one or more ancestral species, which opens the galaxy further.

 **2105 CE:** Over 60% of Earth's population had left with the exodus. For the next five years, the remaining population lives on space stations, space ships or on Mars, until Earth has healed appropriately from human damages thanks to Vulcan and other species' technology. However, only half of the remaining population actually return to Earth to live, as many have become content to continue space life or life on Mars. However, due to this lack of life on Earth, the historians on the ark fleets determine, or believe, that none had survived after all. This creates an alternative, or cult-like, history for the ark fleet generations.

 **2112 CE:** Jonathan Archer is born.

 **2156 - 2160 CE:** _Earth-Romulan War_

 **2161 CE:** Founding of the _United Federation of Planets_ and the _Jedi Order_.

 **2190 CE:** Last person in the ark fleet who was born on Earth dies.

 **2218 CE:** Last member of the first "star generation" of the ark fleet dies.

 **2220:** The first ark ships arrive in the new universe of the _34 Tauri star cluster_ , coincidentally when terraforming of Londinium and Sihnon are complete. They start to terraform more world, mostly core worlds.

 **2225 CE:** Colonization of Londinium and Sihnon complete.

 **2258 CE:** _Star Trek_ , etc and the creation of the _Sith Order_ , which begins the _Hundred-Year Darkness_.

 **2358 CE:** The _Great Scourge of Malachor_ ends the Hundred-Year Darkness, and all Sith participants are petrified. The last Alpha vampire of the original vampire breed dies in this battle and as a result, his "children" do too.

 **2369 CE:** _Deep Space Nine_

 **2500 CE:** Richard B. Riddick becomes an Alliance Company ranger. He will later be promoted to the prestigious Strikeforce Academy.

 **2503 CE:** Riddick is sent to Deep Storage.

 **2506 - 2511 CE:** _Unification War_

 **2510 CE:** Riddick spends less than a day in Slam City and thus begins a year of being pursued by Johns.

 **2511 CE:** _Pitch Black/Dark Fury_

 **2516 CE:** _The Chronicles of Riddick_

 **2517 CE:** _Firefly/Serenity_

 **2519 CE:** Riddick is left on an unidentified planet, where he later meet Boss Johns and his crew. After some events, they part and Riddick finds the Necromonger fleet at the Threshold. This is when the Gallifreyan Empire arrives and destroys the Necromonger Empire, because allowing an "Underverse" army would have unnatural and universe-ending ramifications. This is the moment for the Changing Times on Gallifrey, as they become universally known for their time/world policing. The Gallifreyans continue to even exist outside of the Federation of Planets up to the Great Time War.

 **2520 CE:** Residents of the _Firefly/Serenity/Riddick_ universe, or _Alliance Empire_ to outsiders, have first contact with the _Federation Starfleet_.

 **2521 - 2529 CE:** The _Firefly/Serenity/Riddick_ universe have an _Independence War_ , due to the recent chaos and new information being provided by their race from what was thought to be Earth-That-Was. It is seen to be the final lie many of the people of the Core and Rim planets could no longer tolerate and with the obvious interceptions and support of the _Firefly_ crew and Riddick, they quickly become the leaders of the Resistance. When the _Federation Starfleet_ sees the conflict intensify, they immediately pull back, place a word of warning to their associated planets, and make it clear they will not support or resolve the civil conflict of what they call the Alliance Empire.

 **2534 - 2542 CE:** Each of the individual and independent planets of the former Alliance Empire join the Federation after years of reconstruction and negotiations.

 **2599 - 2672 CE:** _Temporal Cold War_

 **2873 - 2875 CE:** The first non-Gallifreyan, for public and private use, time ships are constructed.

 **4150 CE:** The Time Agency is set up to fill the power vacuum of the Gallifreyans due to the Great Time War.

 **4200 CE:** All telemetry data from Earth ceases, and it is assumed that the remaining population is zero. The remaining Earth humans had moved on to other star systems or mixed with varying races.

 **5094 CE:** Javic Piotr Thane, Captain Jack Harkness, is born.

 **6180 - 6192 CE:** The Sith Empire rises and expands across the galaxies through slavery and defeating many Federation outposts. The remanent of the Federation and Jedi Order begin an underground rebellion that eventually defeats the Sith. A new governing infrastructure arrises and the period of the _United Federation of Planets_ becomes historically romanticized as a Golden Age. The knowledge of time travel and the instruments/ships used for time travel are destroyed, or lost, and becomes legend.

 **6193 - 11134 CE:** _Old Republic_ Period

 **6193 CE:** The Sith had built a shrine on Coruscant, and after their fall, the Jedi later builds the Jedi Temple on top of the shrine's foundations.

 **11129 CE:** Maz Kanata is born.

 **11056 - 11134 CE:** The galaxy enters the Dark Age and the Jedi-Sith war is waged. Towards the end, the Jedi defeat the Sith and drive them into hiding as the Old Republic collapses.

 **11134 CE:** The Battle of Takodana is fought between the Jedi and the Sith. The castle that would later be owned and operated by the pirate Maz Kanata, was built over the land where this battle was fought.

 **11134 - 12140 CE:** _Galactic Republic_ Period

 **11142 CE:** The Yavin Code is established.

 **11265 CE:** Yoda is born.

 **11961 CE:** Chewbacca is born.

 **12129 CE:** _Star Wars Episode 1_

 **12139 - 12142 CE:** _Star Wars Episode 2_ and _Episode 3_ , _Clone Wars_

 **12142 - 12166 CE:** _Galactic Empire_ Period

 **12161 CE:** _Star Wars Episode 4_

 **12163 CE:** Poe Dameron is born.

 **12164 CE:** _Star Wars Episode 5_

 **12165 CE:** _Star Wars Episode 6_

 **12166 CE:** Ben Solo is born.

 **12167 CE:** The _Post-Galactic Civil War_ Begins

 **12172 CE:** Finn is born.

 **12176 CE:** Rey is born.

 **12195 CE:** _Star Wars Episode 7_ and _Star Wars 8_

 **15000 CE:** The stories and histories of the past are found by a student one day in the Shadow Stacks of the Graf Archive.

 **5000000000 CE:** The Sun expands and destroys Earth.


End file.
